Captured
by jasonxpiper510
Summary: What would have happened if Rey took Kylo Ren's hand in TLJ? Or more interestingly, what would have happened if Rey were to be captured and taken from him afterwards? He would be pissed of course. A moment in their relationship years after she decides to join him. Warning: a subtle spoiler for TROS in the A/N that's in this one-shot! M for some minor adult content and words.


A/N: So honestly, I didn't really think about Rey and Kylo Ren during the entire trilogy. I was even more on the lookout for Rey and Finn because I think Finn is hilarious. I watched Rise of Skywalker and then I started to think what would've happened if he had lived. And THEN I started to think about what would've happened if she decided to join him. And here we are. Obvious Reylo here.

Explosions could be heard ringing throughout the ship, symphonized with startled, terrified cries and bouts of courageous yells from the Resistance as they tried to defend their facility with every ounce left of their remaining strength.

Most of the men in front of her scrambled to the door in preparation for what was to come, while one man stood vigilantly next to her with a blaster next to her head. Despite all the chaos around her and the fact that she was one trigger-happy finger away from her brains plastering the wall behind her, her breathing was leveled and her eyes remained on the door with almost a longing expression. To be honest, it had been four days.

It suddenly grew ghostly quiet, making everyone's hairs stand on edge and the grips on their weapons tighter. Not a moment later, the door burst open to the interrogation cell at breakneck speed, fatally knocking out a couple of guards already. Blasters were peppered upon their enemy, but it was fruitless and almost pitying from the captive's point of view. Every blast was deflected and many of it was cast back at the men who were dead before they hit the ground. The ones that weren't so fortunate to have a quick and rather painless death from their own shots didn't fare any better. The decimal amount of guards left either fell upon the red, highly unstable lightsaber that was as cruel looking as its wielder or were choked to death and had no choice but to stare at his black mask before their lives gave out.

All of the men were disposed of in what seemed like a blink of an eye. Except for one whose quickened breaths echoed off of the now empty chamber and provided the only other sound in the room saved for the menacing hum of the lightsaber. The invader turned his full attention towards the last man standing, his own eyes narrowing underneath the mask as he saw what the guard planned to do with the captive that was sitting beside his leg. Her hands were chained above to shackles that were firmly secured against the wall. She couldn't even wiggle her fingers. Her legs were also bound together tightly, making his teeth clench even more under his mask. But what brought him over the edge were her lips—the lips that he was oh-so familiar with was covered up with tape and cloth. Her eyes were looking at him with intense clarity though, for she knew who the victor was going to be when all of this was over.

She was still so beautiful.

"I'll blow her head off," the Resistance member said, his shaking hand tapping the side of her temple.

Before another thought was even formed, the guard's body became completely rigid, his back rod-like. The guard could barely breathe, his eyes becoming red so that it looked like he might cry tears of blood. But that wasn't the end of his misery. No, Kylo Ren thought, he deserved so much worse.

He stalked towards the man, his eyes fixated on the guard, with no room for mercy. There would never be forgiveness for someone who had the audacity to kidnap and torment the only person he cared about. The person that ruled beside him just as fearlessly and passionately throughout the galaxy. The person that saw him both for what he was and took his hand anyway that fateful day all those years ago.

Once he was in front of the man, he relished in the eyes that looked at him begging to let him go. Kylo Ren wanted this to go on. He wanted him to feel excruciating pain, as Kylo Ren honestly believed that there was no pain anyone in this galaxy could feel that could compare to the state of how he was these past four days. Really, the guard was lucky for not experiencing the agony that Kylo Ren himself was put through due to those foolish members of the Resistance. Perhaps it would only be fair if this man were to endure suffering for the same amount of days?

But a rather polite, muffled "ahem" disrupted his thoughts. Instantly his mind cleared, and he felt a wave of compassion flow through his veins. He understood what she wanted without having to exchange words with her. She would be the only reason why he could be like this.

Immediately, the lightsaber was thrusted cleanly into the torso of the captor, his eyes rolling back. There would be no more pain for him, even though he more than deserved it as he and the rest of his Resistance scum dared to take what was his. He was certain that no one in the galaxy would provoke him like this again.

The body dropped to the ground like a sack, and the lightsaber cut off.

His search and rampage finally over, Kylo Ren looked at the woman beneath him, taking off his mask slowly. She still had the same intense look, although this time it looked like she had a slight twinkle in her eye. But he didn't have time to think about the thoughts that were whirling in her mind. He had other priorities to take care of. Like ripping off that fucking cloth that was covering her mouth and smashing her lips against his own. She always matched the ferocity of his kiss, and this time, he held nothing back. He savored the taste of her and knew he would never get enough. Now, he was only glad to have her back safely with him. No more loneliness for the both of them. Because she loved him, and him for her tenfold.

Pulling back, he smiled quite boyishly when he realized that she was unable to grasp the back of his neck like she usually did when she kissed him. He then gently removed her hands from the cuffs with a simple click and unbound her legs. He examined her wrist and ankles, momentarily breathing heavily in disgust when he saw how chaffed they were. No matter. He closed his eyes, letting the Force flow through him and onto the woman, the bruises and marks that covered some surfaces of her skin slowly fading away as if it were never there at all. And damn it all he was relieved, for he would hate himself forever if she scarred and it would've been a painful reminder of how he failed to protect her. The mess back at base and the absolute fear of his subordinates were already enough to prove how guilty and angry he was.

He kissed her again, more softly this time, and loved the way her name escaped him. "Rey."

"Ben…"

He looked back down at her. She only ever said that when it was just the two of them. When his actions were only full of love, devotion, and peace, such as saving her from the Resistance or from the spawned traitors of the First Order. When for the briefest of moments since they joined forces, they felt a tug to bring them back to the Light side. That was when he was truly Ben, and she truly Rey.

But of course, as it had been mentioned, it was short-lived as a devilish smirk replaced his innocent smile. "You know, you kind of look good with shackles on."

Her eyes narrowed immediately, wondering whether she should kiss him again from the heat that was rising in her stomach or slap him all the way back to the farthest trenches of the galaxy.

Perfecting his ability to side-step his wife's rage, he seriously asked her, "Why didn't you just escape yourself? I won't believe for a second that _these _guys were a match for you." His anger threatened to boil up again, remembering how the last guard almost killed her. Well, maybe not kill her. Threatened to kill her was more like it… Still, it was always a contest between the two—to see who was more powerful than the other. Kylo Ren would like to say that he was the more proficient of the two, but he had seen Rey in all her glory when they were shoulder to shoulder in combat, looking more like a graceful goddess slaying down her enemies in otherworldly rage rather than a prodigal knight when he was a Jedi apprentice or a bloodthirsty, barbaric warrior that he had been compared to when he turned to the Sith.

Both him and Rey were neither a Jedi or a Sith, regardless of who tried to influence them, whether it be Luke Skywalker or Snoke. Most would see them as dictators… and perhaps they were right. They were too far gone to notice what they've really become. Outcasts was probably the closest word, although that didn't quite do them justice either.

All they knew was that they wanted to traverse the universe together. With each other, they could forge a new path for themselves. It was for those reasons, they made such an unstoppable force.

Which is why Kylo Ren was so befuddled by her inability to escape the clutches of her human captors (never mind even being _captured _in the first place) and return to him before he could have ever even noticed. Her smile turned wicked.

"Oh, I know I could've escaped them. I was honestly close to it too; they were so damn annoying," she chuckled, remembering how laughable their combat skills were and how depressing it was to see how terrible they were at 'interrogations.' Considering who she shared her bed with every night, the Resistance's attempts at 'mind games' were like younglings trying to trick an adult out of candy. Although, she did give them credit for going so low as to use a deadly toxin on her to subdue her as much as possible. For a split second that went just as swiftly away, she wondered if this ingenuity had something to do with her once friends…

"But…" suddenly her eyes turned to fire, her breath heavy, her gaze molten, and all other thoughts forgotten. "I wanted to experience the thrill in you chasing after me. To see you come in here with the that look in your eyes. Like I'm the only one you want. Honestly worth it."

Those words were too much for him. He kissed her harder than before, angry at her for being so ridiculous, amused by her antics because she never failed to keep him on his toes, and utterly pulsing since he knew exactly what would happen once they were off of this ship… if he could make it that is. He was almost thinking about desecrating the Resistance ship even more, but of course, his lover came to a bit of reasoning before he did. "Come on, let's go home," she said with finality, despite his groans of protest. She got up and with one more heated look at his direction, she innocently strode past him and out the busted entrance. And she couldn't help but smile when he pocketed the shackles, thinking that she hadn't noticed at all.


End file.
